A wide variety of well equipment may be installed in a well to facilitate operation and monitoring of the well. For example, the well equipment may comprise completion systems installed in a wellbore to enable production of hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and gas, or to facilitate injection of fluids into the well. The well equipment often includes electrical devices which are powered. In some applications, the electrical devices also provide data which is transmitted to a control system located at a surface of the earth or at another suitable location. In some applications, the power and/or data signals may be transmitted through inductive couplers. However, the inductive couplers can detrimentally provide an obstruction with respect to passage of control lines and/or fluids.